


The Tiger and The Bull

by RobinNBobin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: Once upon a time...





	The Tiger and The Bull

Once upon a time, There once lived a Tiger.

This was no ordinary tiger, this tiger was a leader. She led all the animals of the kingdom against the humans who came into their land and wanted to hurt them.

However, The Tiger eventually grew to hate humans. Eventually, The Tiger began killing every human that wondered into her land, not even bothering to see if they were good or bad.

The other animals didn’t like this at all. All except one, The Bull. The Bull hated humans, so he didn’t mind the tiger’s poor view on them. In fact, he killed the humans right along side The Tiger, and he and the Tiger became close. The Bull believed The Tiger and him had the same goals. 

Unfortunately, The Tiger proved herself to be too weak and soft, she refused to acknowledge that the humans were  inferior to the animals and should serve them.

So The Bull got a group of animals together and went to a small city, then slaughtered it. They killed every human and animal dumb enough to get in their way. Any surviving humans were brought to the animal kingdom in their rightful place, as slaves.

The Tiger wasn’t happy about this, she told the The Bull that he was short-sighted and would only make the animals a target for the humans. The other animals knew better, however, and refused to listen to The Tiger. 

The Bull then killed The Tiger, because she wasn’t the one to lead the animals to their rightful place as humanity’s rulers.

_The End_


End file.
